Along with the popularization of mobile phones, tablet PCs, smart televisions and the like, a large amount of counterfeit devices appear on the market. These counterfeit devices often confuse users in terms of appearance and operating systems. It is often difficult for users to distinguish genuine products from the counterfeiting products.
In conventional anti-counterfeiting authentication methods, an application program may be downloaded and installed in a terminal device that is to be authenticated. The application program may conduct anti-counterfeiting authentication of the terminal device. The application program may acquire configuration parameters and performance parameters of the terminal device, and then match them with configuration parameters and performance parameters stored in a database. The terminal device may be determined as a genuine product if the acquired parameters of the terminal device match the stored parameters in the database. Otherwise the terminal device may be determined as a counterfeit product.